1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to decorative novelty covers and, more particularly, to a variety of decorative novelty covers adapted for attachment to a portable electric cooking grill.
2. Description of the Related Art
As is well-known in the art, portable electric cooking devices have existed in various sizes, shapes, and styles. Typical of such kitchen appliances is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 6,262,399, but many others are commercially available. Currently popular is a brand sold as GEORGE FOREMAN(trademark) grilling machines manufactured and distributed by Salton, Inc. of prospect, Ill.
Also well known are various types of decorative appliance covers that provide for an aesthetic distraction to the otherwise mechanical design of various kitchen appliances. Covers such as that shown in U.S. Des. 257,712 for general appliances, U.S. Des. 246,497 for irons, U.S. Des. 424,371 for blenders, U.S. Pat. No. 5,724,790 for pots, and U.S. Des. 386,349 for toasters are some such examples. Such a concept has also been extended to other non-kitchen appliances, such as in U.S. Des. 424,540 for computers and U.S. Pat. No. 4,957,246 for toilet paper rolls.
Another problem occurs from the use of covers for cooking appliances due to the heat generated and time necessary to cool to a safe temperature. Attempts at solving this problem are shown in U.S. Pat. No. 6,058,658 and U.S. Pat. No. 6,202,638 for barbeque grills.
Consequently, a need has been felt for providing decorative novelty covers adapted for attachment to a portable electric cooking grill.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide an improved decorative novelty cover.
It is a feature of the present invention to provide an improved decorative novelty cover specifically adapted to be used with a portable electric cooking grill.
It is another feature of the present invention to provide a main body retention means which functions to stretch to fit over and contract to fit the contour of a portable electric cooking grill.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide interfacing for making the overall structure slightly stiffer, thereby holding its overall shape.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a device that conforms to the contour of a GEORGE FOREMAN(trademark) grilling machines and the like.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a device that is self-securing.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a device that can be easily slid on and off the GEORGE FOREMAN(trademark) grilling machine.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a device that is washable.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a device that comes in a variety of colors and decorative patterns to suit user""s taste and facilitate individuality.
Briefly described according to one embodiment of the present invention, a decorative novelty cover is provided specifically adapted for use with the popular, commercially available GEORGE FOREMAN(trademark) grilling machines. A slip-on, insulating and decorative cover is provided with an overall covering complete with decorative outer aesthetics comprising one of a variety of designs. The invention is intended to make a fashion statement along with the additional benefit of keeping the appliance clean. The decorative cover is readily attached and easily removed to allow for washing of the invention.
The use of the present invention allows one to cover up a conventional GEORGE FOREMAN(trademark) grilling machine to make a fashion statement.